This invention relates to computer servers, devices, systems, methods and computer program products, and, more particularly, to credit card transaction authorization servers, systems, devices, methods and computer program products.
Credit cards are widely used for many consumer, commercial and other transactions. As used herein, the term “credit card” includes debit cards and other stored value cards in various form factors, such as wallet-sized, keychain-sized, etc.
Unfortunately, with the proliferation of credit cards, credit card fraud has become all too common. A thief can steal a credit card, and then use it to purchase thousands of dollars of goods and services before the card is denied. Many measures have been provided to reduce the possibility of fraud, including card holder signatures on the credit card, a picture identification on the credit card and/or the requirement for a separate picture identification of a credit card user, security codes printed on the credit card, billing address verification, purchase pattern screening and/or other known techniques.
Notwithstanding these and other measures, credit card fraud continues to be a problem.